Mags Flanagan
“It was obvious she didn't volunteer because she thought she could win, she did it to save Annie Cresta.” - Katniss, talking about Mags volunteering. Mags is one of the tertiary protagonists from the second book of the Hunger Games trilogy, The Hunger Games: Catching Fire. She was the Victor of the 11th Hunger Games and the female tribute from District 4 in the 75th Hunger Games, the 3rd Quarter Quell. For which, she volunteered to save Annie Cresta, which mentored along the Victor of the 65th Hunger Games, Finnick Odair, during the 71st Hunger Games. She was portrayed by Lynn Cohen. Biography Early Life Mags was born in District 4, one of the richer districts that specialize in Fishing and trains Career Tributes. When Mags became of age, she likely volunteered to participate in the 11th Hunger Games. Being a Career Tribute, she managed to win them. Katniss said that she could make a fishnet out of everything, and that helped her win the Games. Although, it isn't known how she specifically won her games. Since her victory, she had been living in the Victors' Village of District 4. Being a previous victor, she became a mentor for the tributes of her district, including Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta. 75th Hunger Games When the 75th Hunger Games came, its tributes were chosen from victors of the previous Games. At the reaping, Mags, now being an eighty-year-old woman, loyally volunteered for the 3rd Quarter Quell in the place of Annie Cresta, becoming a tribute alongside Finnick Odair, whom she mentored in the 65th Hunger Games and (according to the book and film) practically raised. For the Reaping, she wore a dark blue long sleeve shirt, dark pants and a matching necklace. She was reputed to be a lovely woman. She mumbled every time she spoke; Katniss believed it was because of a possible stroke she may have had in the past. She was a dope woman, and that's on period! Training While in training for the third Quarter Quell, Katniss watched as Mags displayed her skill of being able to make fishhooks out of nearly anything. This skill, plus the fact that she volunteered to take Annie Cresta's place, made Katniss want Mags to be one of her allies in the arena. Described to be in her eighties, Mags was the oldest tribute in the 75th Hunger Games, while Woof was the second oldest. Interview During the interviews in the film adaptation, she wore a sea blue dress which touched the floor. The top half of it was a lighter blue and had sparkles on it while the bottom half was a duller and darker blue, much like Finnick's. Mags joined hands with the other tributes after the final interview, displaying unity among the districts. During the Games While competing in the Quarter Quell, Mags joined an alliance with Katniss and Peeta. She was carried by Finnick most of the time as she wasn't able to walk very fast. Finnick and Mags are flung back when Peeta walks into the force field, due to the force in which Peeta is thrust back in. When Katniss throws some nuts at the force field to determine where it is, Mags eats a mouthful of them. Katniss is alarmed as they don't know if the nuts are poisonous, but Finnick allows her to since he believes she knows what she's doing. She and Finnick begin to weave objects with big sharp blades of grass while Katniss hunts for water and food. When she returns, they have made a hut and bowls. Mags is deeply saddened when the first day of the games is over and the faces of tributes who have died are shown at night, suggesting she was close to some of the bloodbath fatalities. When the spile is sent from the sponsors, she wonders what its use could be. Katniss asks if she can fish with it, but she could not, and is enlightened when they discover it gets water from trees. She and Peeta are not alarmed by the twelve bells rung during the night as they were asleep when the event occurred. Death Mags died on the second day of the Quarter Quell. When the acid fog was emitted, Finnick carried her while she was sleeping. When the fog damaged Peeta's legs and rendered him unable to walk, Katniss carried Mags as she was unable to help Peeta, but Katniss was also affected by the fog, and Finnick was unable to carry both Peeta and Mags. Realizing that they would be killed by the fog if they could not move faster, Mags kissed Finnick and courageously sacrificed herself by walking straight into the fog so Finnick, Katniss, and Peeta could live. Katniss described Mags as "falling to the ground in a horrible dance" when she was dying and Katniss honored Mags for her bravery. Finnick spent several hours of the night grieving for her. When Johanna Mason states that Mags was half of Finnick's family because she was his mentor, Katniss feels great remorse. Later, it is discovered that Mags was part of an even bigger alliance (including at least 12 tributes) that was set on keeping Peeta and Katniss alive. In the film, Mags dies in much the same manner, although Finnick at first doesn't realize what she's doing and tries frantically to call her back, staring after her in grief as her cannon sounds. Mags placed 15th out of 24 tributes. Physical Appearance Mags had long wavy grey hair and dark brown eyes. She was around 80 years old, which meant she was around 16 when she won. At her teens, she was very beautiful with long bronze hair and the same eyes. Personality Unlike most Careers, Mags was kind and kind-hearted. She also was merciful, loyal, brave and protective. She was the closest person Finnick and Annie had, as she proved at the Reaping for the 3rd Quarter Quell. She was a member of the Rebel Alliance to keep Katniss and Peeta alive. Even she knew that she wouldn't make it to the end, as she sacrificed herself, so that the others could kept going. Trivia * It was confirmed by Capitol Couture that Mags had won the 11th Hunger Games, meaning she was 16 when she won. * It is possible that Mags was a Career Tribute in her previous Hunger Games as District 4 is known for having Career Tributes, although it is not known how early the Careers began. * Mags is one of the two known characters in the trilogy to have been alive before the Hunger Games started, being 5 years old when they began, the other character is President Snow. * Mags was so old when she volunteered, she "needed a cane to walk to the stage" as noted by Katniss. However, in the film, she isn't seen with a cane. * Mags is also said to make baskets so tightly woven, so that even water couldn't seep through. * Mags was one of the original five tributes that Katniss wanted as an ally. The other four were Seeder, Cecelia, Beetee and Wiress. Category:Book Bitches Category:Movie Bitches Category:Outright Bitches Category:Deceased Category:Fighter Category:Seeker of Vengeance